David Kelso
David Kelso is Member of The Silent Cove Hunters and is John Howlett Jr.'s Partner with NYPD. Born in 1985, was born and raised in Queens. he is the last member of the group to join before the Hunter's Dissolved. It is hinted that he has a romantic interest in Flynn Roddenberry. He is also the First(and Last) Beta Werewolf bitten by John Howlett Jr. Powers & Abilities Powers Shifting '- As an Alpha, David possesses the ability to shift into the form of a large wolf on the full moon. David can control this ability, shifting whenever he wishes painlessly, and also retains consciousness in wolf Form. '''Super Human Strength '- David, being an Alpha, possesses considerable strength. he is nearly 10 times the strength of a common Beta, in wolf form he is nearly strong enough to lift a car. 'Super Human Speed -' Alphas can move 10 times faster than normal humans in their Human Form, and can run up to 100 miles an hour in Wolf Form. 'Super Human Senses '- Alphas Possess Heightened Senses Far Superior to Betas. 'Resistance to Cold '- Alphas can Spend long periods of time in freezing cold Weather Easily. '''Pack Sense - Alphas can Sense the Location of Their Pack and can even speak to them Telepathically. Animal Control '- Alphas can control Most Animals Telepathically. '''Rage Enhancement '- Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their Anger increases '''Weaknesses Silver '- Silver will cause burns if contacted with Skin. It can kill Wolves if hit in the heart or head, And can permanently injure if not removed. alphas can resist this more easily than Betas. '''Wolfsbane '- Wolfsbane Will Cause Acid Like Effects to Skin and is Poisonous if ingested. Alphas have a stronger resistance to this than Betas. 'Moonstone '- Moonstone Will turn off a werewolf's abilities, and Alphas are no exception. 'Mercury '- Will act as a poison if in the bloodstream. Alphas do, however, have a higher level of immunity to it, although it will still prove lethal in the long run. '''Abilities Master Marksman - As police officer, David has extensive firearms training, a skill that enhanced with the heightening of his sences as a wolf. 'Master Combatant '- Through his police training, David receive hand-to-hand training. Since becoming a werewolf, his combat instincts and efficenciency have greatly improved with his enhance strength and reflexes. David has also sparred with the silent hunters, greatly improving his skills. 'Stealth '- As a werewolf, David is naturally light on his feet and agile, making him effectively silent, and can easily blend in with his environment on instinct. 'Expert Tactician '- Through his police training David is an efficient strategist. 'Master Survivalist '- As per his werewolf instincts, David is a natural survivalist. 'Expert Pilot/Driver '- As a police officer, David has been trained in pursuit driving. '''Master Detective/Investigator - '''As a hunter and police Detective, David is a highly capable and talented investigator. Category:Characters Category:Monsters